


stick it to the man

by Petr1chor



Series: the price of freedom [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pining, Pining Grantaire (Les Misérables), Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petr1chor/pseuds/Petr1chor
Summary: Grantaire gets suspended after the whole incident, but he also catches Enjolras' attention
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier
Series: the price of freedom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173362
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	stick it to the man

Grantaire took his backpack from Eponine’s outstretched hand, trying his hardest to ignore the very pointed questioning look she was giving him. He should have anticipated the fact that she was, if fact, Eponine and would absolutely punch him in the arm.

“So?” she demanded, “What did he say?”

They settled on the bleachers as the Principal took his position behind the podium and began speaking. He seemed to be using the words ‘diversity’ and ‘welcoming’ and ‘tolerance’ a lot so Grantaire assumed it was official speak for something good. At least he hoped it was to make up for whatever his father was going to say to him when he gives him the news after he got back home.

“Suspension,” Grantaire replied glumly, “A week.”

“A week? That’s crazy. All you did was call them out on their transphobic bullshit.”

Grantaire hummed as the Principal kept droning on. “True, but they were more scandalized about the scripture being written in an ‘unholy’ place more than anything else.”

Eponine huffed indignantly. “God I hate this place.”

“On a brighter note,” he added, “I think something might actually come out of this.”

“You think so?”

Grantaire cocked his head towards the Principal right when began to conclude his address.

“In light of recent…..disruptions, the management has come to the conclusion that the lack of gender neutral bathrooms would cause more issues than their inclusion. However, it is important to note that such behavior will not be tolerated. In this school we respect the word of God-“

He was interrupted by a loud snort from Enjolras, who was sitting in the front row. He was glaring at the principal with an intense fury, and Grantaire laughed softly. It had just been a week since the spectacle at the cafeteria, and the full force of Enjolras’ anger was a little amusing.

Besides, the whole flushed, wild hair look was good on him.

When the students began filing out, Grantaire and Eponine lingered. They had long since realized that trying to wade through a crowd of teenagers was a nightmare at best.

Grantaire felt his eyes go wide as he realized that they weren’t the only ones lingering.

“Oh god what are they doing here, Ep,” he said, his voice a little frantic, “He’s looking this way.”

“God, would you calm down? I’m sure it has nothing to do with you.”

Grantaire’s heart had not gotten the memo, though, and it was pounding wildly in his chest.

“Ah fuck, oh no, he’s coming here, Eponine, abort, abort.”

Eponine let out a burst of laughter against her will. Granatire could hear himself making a low, strangled screeching noise, until Enjolras came within earshot, when Eponine smacked him on the back of his head like a jukebox and he abruptly went silent.

Enjolras’ eyes were shining and he had a massive, beaming smile on his face. Grantaire didn’t think he’d ever seen him smile that wide, and he felt a little breathless.

Enjolras grasped him by the shoulders, “That was fucking amazing. Thank you.”

“Uh, you’re welcome,” Grantaire muttered, but Enjolras had strutted away in a flurry of excitement.

Eponine was laughing hysterically beside him, and he turned around and buried his face in her neck.

“Your face is hot as fuck.”

“He’s so pretty, I’m gonna cry.”

Eponine chuckled and patted his head.

“Ice cream and movie night?”

“Ice cream and movie night.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy that?


End file.
